


계속 시도해 보렴

by laika_uebersetzt



Series: 하거나 하지 않거나 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika_uebersetzt/pseuds/laika_uebersetzt
Summary: "왜 이렇게 멀리까지 온 거에요?""조용하잖니." 그가 설명한다."...그러게요," 벤이 인정한다. 말을 멈추더니, "제다이가 되려면 조용해야 하는 거에요?"루크가 짧게 웃는다. "아니, 그렇지만 도움은 된단다."-마스터와 제자 사이의 첫 훈련.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465051) by [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



 여기서 시작하면 괜찮을 듯하다. 슬슬 날씨가 거슬리기 시작하고, 습기로 인한 땀 때문에 등에 옷이 달라붙는다. 그의 목을 작은 손이 감싸고 있다. 옛날과 똑같다.

 "준비됐니?" 그가 어깨 너머로 묻는다.

 큰 갈색 눈동자가 그의 눈과 마주친다. "걸어도 됐는데." 벤이 그의 귀에 대고 웅얼댄다.

 "운동해야 했거든." 그가 말한다. 이 정글에는 독사도 있지만, 그건 말하지 않기로 한다. 한이 듣기라도 한다면 그를 죽이려 들 테니.

 루크는 무릎을 굽힌다. 5살짜리 아이가 등에서 내려온다. "벌써부터 늙을 수는 없잖니."

 벤이 눈썹을 찌푸리더니 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 아무래도 조카에게는 루크가 언제나 늙은 사람이겠지.

 조금 있다 벤은 인상을 피고는 주위를 둘러본다. "왜 이렇게 멀리까지 온 거에요?"

 벤이 작은 가슴 위로 작은 팔로 팔짱을 낀다. 턱을 치켜든다. 루크는 웃음을 멈추려고도 하지 않는다. 제자는 아무래도 별로 흥미가 없는 모양이다.

 "조용하잖니."라고 그가 설명한다. 여전히 쭈그린 채로 툴 벨트에서 반쪽짜리 단백질 바를 꺼내 벤에게 건넨다.

 벤은 바를 받아들이고는 시험해 보는 듯 작게 깨문다.

 "…….그러게요,"라고 벤이 인정한다. 말을 멈추더니, "제다이가 되려면 조용해야 하는 거예요?"

 루크는 짧게 웃고는 자신이 먹을 단백질 바를 하나 더 꺼낸다. "아니, 그렇지만 도움은 된단다."

 벤이 다시 주위를 둘러본다. "아빠는 저보고 삼촌 괴롭히래요."

 "네 아빠답구나."

 "엄마는 저보고 삼촌 말 잘 들으래요."

 "글쎄, 네 생각엔 네가 뭘 해야 할 것 같니?"

 벤이 작은 어깨를 으쓱한다. "몰라요."

 루크는 뒤로 몸을 기울여 다리를 편다. 숨을 내쉬며 나무에 등을 기댄다. "한번 시작해 보고, 나를 괴롭히고 싶은지 아닌지 생각해 볼까?"

 벤이 다시 단백질 바를 잘근거리면서 생각해 본다. "알겠어요."

 루크는 조카가 _일치와 조화_ 의 상태에 다다랐다는 것에 흡족해 고개를 끄덕인다. 다시 한 번 툴 벨트에 손을 집어넣어 조약돌 한 줌을 꺼낸다. "날이 저물 때쯤, 네가 이것들을 탑처럼 쌓을 수 있었으면 한다." 

 "돌멩이요?"

 "돌멩이."

 벤이 입을 꾹 다문다. "왜요?"

 루크는 한 늪을 떠올린다. 한 손으로 물구나무를 서는 동안 눈에 들어가던 땀방울을. 돌을 쌓으며 같은 질문을 하던 일을. 요다는 단 한 번도 답을 해준 적이 없다. 루크는 다른 접근법을 써 보기로 이 때 이 자리에서 결심한다.

 "집중하는 데에 도움이 될 거란다." 그가 설명한다. "가끔씩 포스가 너무 시끄러울 때가 있어. 집중하기가 어렵지." 그는 조카의 눈길을 마주한다. "가끔씩 포스에 귀 기울이기가 너무 힘들지 않니?"

 벤이 느리게 고개를 끄덕인다. "어디에서 포스를 들을 수 있는지 모르겠어요."

 "괜찮아. 나도 가끔씩은 어려우니까." 루크는 다리를 접고는 벤에게 똑같이 하라고 손짓한다.

 벤이 그를 조심히 바라보더니, 단백질 바를 마저 먹고는, 마침내 루크를 따라 하기로 한다.

 "잘 했다. 이제 눈을 감으렴."

 "돌을 안 보고 움직여야 하는 거예요?"

 루크가 씩 웃는다. "한번 해 보렴."

 벤은 늙은이 같은 한숨을 내쉬고는 눈을 감는다.

 루크는 감각을 뻗어 포스 안의 벤을 느낀다. 밝게 빛난다. 벤은 언제나 거의 불가능할 정도로 밝게 빛난다 ― 마치 불꽃과도 같이. 아니면 초신성과도 같이.

 "지금은 포스에 귀를 기울이려 하지 말아. 네 자신의 숨소리에 귀를 기울이렴."

 "루크 삼촌?"

 "응?"

 "전 항상 제 숨소리를 듣고 있어요." 인내심을 한껏 발휘했다는 듯 한 벤의 목소리이다. "제가 숨을 쉴 때에는 말이에요."

 루크는 웃음을 참기 위해 입 안쪽을 깨문다. "그렇다면 앞서 시작한 셈이구나."

 "…….알겠어요."

 그들은 그렇게 몇 초간 앉아 있는다.

 "루크 삼촌?"

 "그래, 벤?"

 "이거 이상해요."

 "괜찮아. 계속 숨을 쉬렴."

 "숨 쉬고 있어요!"

 "알아. 계속 숨 쉬렴."

 또 다시 10초가 지난다.

 "루크 삼촌?"

 "벤?"

 "제가 삼촌 첫 제자에요?"

 "맞아."

 "왜요?"

 "널 가르치고 싶으니까."

 "왜요?"

 "널 사랑하니까."

 "아."

 그들은 다시 30초간 침묵 속에 앉아 있는다.

 "저 지금 잘 하고 있어요?"

 "점점 더 잘 하는구나."

 "알겠어요. 좋아요." 잠시 쉬고는, "저 계속 숨 쉬고 있어요."

 "안단다. 잘 했어."

 루크가 한쪽 눈을 살짝 뜬다.

 벤은 가장 좋아하는 자그마한 비행복을 입고 앉아 있다. 눈은 질끈 감고 있다. 아직 명상에 완전히 집중하지는 못하고 몸을 조금씩 움찔거리고 있지만 - 그래도 시도해 보고 있다.

_하거나, 하지 않는 거다. 시도해 본다는 건 없는 거야._

 루크는 고개를 젓고는 다시 눈을 감는다. 마스터 요다에게 악감정은 없지만, 루크는 시도해 본다는 것도 나름의 의미가 있다고 생각한다.

 "루크 삼촌?"

 "그래, 벤?"

 "돼요."

 루크가 손을 내려다본다. 조약돌이 둥둥 떠서, 그의 손가락 주위를 돌고 있다. 조카를 감싸는 포스는 여전히 불안정하고 혼란스럽다. 밝게 타오른다. 그렇지만 조카 말이 맞다. 조금은.

 루크가 인내심 가득한 미소를 짓는다.

 "잘 하고 있어. 그렇지만 계속 시도해 보렴."

 벤이 입을 삐죽댄다. "알겠어요."

 루크는 돌멩이를 다시 손바닥에 올려놓는다.

 "벤?"

 "네?"

 "엿보기 없기야."

 "알겠어요."

 -

 그들은 몇 시간 더 그곳에 앉아 있는다. 벤이 명상의 상태에 완전히 몰입하지는 못하지만, 해가 질 때쯤엔 조약돌을 작게 쌓을 수 있을 정도가 된다.

 루크는 정글을 지나 돌아가는 길에 벤을 등에 업고 간다. 얼마 지나지 않아 벤이 작게 코고는 소리가 들리고 목을 감싸던 손에서도 힘이 풀어진다.

 루크는 미소 지으며 해가 지는 것을 바라보고, 둘은 집으로 함께 돌아간다.

**Author's Note:**

> '카일로'가 아닌 5살 '벤'과 루크의 이야기입니다.  
> 군더더기 없이 깔끔한 문체로 둘의 하루, 그리고 관계를 그려낸 것이 인상깊었던 픽입니다.  
> -  
> 오타, 오역, 맞춤법 오류 지적 등의 피드백 두팔벌려 환영합니다.  
> 번역을 허락해주신 nymja님께 감사드립니다.  
> Thanks to nymja for giving me the permission to translate this fic.


End file.
